vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Corn Maze Quest
Description Labyrinths and mazes have a history extending back thousands of years. Maze patterns and designs have appeared in very ancient artwork, patterns on floors, and even roads in a town. The idea of growing a maze became popular in England in the fifteenth century, and finding a path through a life size maze has been an exciting activity ever since. On today's quest, we are going to look at some of the history of the fun and entertaining craze of cornfield mazes! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Corn Bundle Lamp Post! Prizes Questions 1. Garden or hedge mazes were grown in Europe primarily to entertain nobility and aristocrats. The idea of mazes was to find your way in, usually to a point in the center, then find your way back out. England is renowned for its hedge mazes, and the maze at Hampton Court Royal Palace, which was planted around 300 years ago, still exists. Which monarch reigned when this maze was planted? * King William III * Henry VIII * Edward VI * Elizabeth I 2. The British loved mazes so much they would build them out of all sorts of materials. They have made the puzzling constructions out of bricks, dirt, water, rocks, and even mirrors! Go to the Victorian Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "It is a walk-through puzzle!" 3. In recent years corn mazes have become widely popular. This growth is attributed to a maze often called the "first modern corn maze", which is considered to be the largest maze of its kind. What was the name of this maze? * Confounding Corn Conundrum * The Spectacular Maize Maze * The Amazing Maize Maze * The Mystifying Maize Maze 4. This modern corn maze was designed by Adrian Fisher of Dorset, England, an expert maze designer. The idea for the maze was conceived by Don Frantz, an entertainment producer and alumnus of Lebanon Valley College in Pennsylvania, which is also where the maze was built. This first maze, made in the shape of a dinosaur, was a college fund raiser. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "If you build it, they will come!" 5. The success of the Amazing Maize Maze was explosive. The maze appeared on television and even set a record as the largest maze. Almost overnight, corn mazes had become the latest form of family entertainment. What is a notable feature about most corn mazes? * If viewed from the air most have a theme * Most have a help staff in case you get lost * There is usually a corn maze near you * All of the above 6. Because corn mazes are so popular, many farms and communities now have them. When you visit a corn maze, be prepared. Bring drinks with you, wear comfortable walking shoes, and dress for the weather. Go to the First Outback in Australia and say: "Pathways through corn fields are amazingly fun!" 7. Mazes can vary considerably. Most mazes also have some form of fun farm entertainment such as wagon rides, scarecrow building and face painting. Some mazes will give you a map of the maze and provide hints. Others will send you out in teams with a flag. Some will give you an audio cassette with directions. If you get lost, what should you do? * Run panicked through the corn * Wave your flag or signal the help staff * Lie down and take a nap * Call 911 on your cell phone 8. Some mazes let you prowl through the corn maze at night using a flashlight or just the stars and moon for light. Some will also play music, and others will have water stations at different points in the maze. When solving a corn maze stay on the paths. Ducking through the corn to another path is considered cheating. Go to the Command Deck in Space Age and say: "To the corn field!" 9. Quite a bit of work goes into creating a corn maze. One way of building a maze is to begin with a double planting of field corn in the Spring. The corn is usually planted on a grid and the entire field planted. Later the corn can be harvested to feed livestock. About how high is the corn when it is usually cut to form the pattern of the maze? * Six feet tall * Six inches tall * No set height, when the corn is full grown * No set height, when the corn is ready to harvest 10. When the corn is about 6 inches tall, most farms cut the pattern for the maze into the field. Some will follow up with weed killer to keep the paths for the pattern clear. The corn will grow up around the pattern paths forming the maze design as they grow. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Grin from ear to ear!" Answers 1. King William III 2. Go to the Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "It is a walk-through puzzle!" 3. The Amazing Maize Maze 4. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "If you build it, they will come!" 5. All of the above 6. Go to The Olgas (Room 1) in Australia and say: "Pathways through corn fields are amazingly fun!" 7. Wave your flag or signal the help staff 8. Go to the Command Center in Space Age and say: "To the corn field!" 9. Six inches tall 10. Go to Audubon's Wild Woods in Western Age and say: "Grin from ear to ear!" Category:Quests